


Fidelity

by DeliciousGollum



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/F, and not the good kind of trash, i can't write anything but angst, i hate the sam/freddie ship, it's trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciousGollum/pseuds/DeliciousGollum
Summary: "This is my head. You're in my world. And there's no one but you girl." - Starsailor: Fidelity.





	Fidelity

His mouth doesn't taste like hers.

(So you kiss him harder and you pretend that you can taste a hint of strawberries.)

(Maybe because you gave him a strawberry gum before you kissed him.)

(You pretend that you didn't.)

(It's easier to pretend that it's his normal taste.)

 

*.*

 

His hair isn't as soft as hers.

(So you pull on it harder and you pretend that it feels like silk between your fingers.)

(Maybe because you swapped his conditioner with hers while he was sleeping.)

(You pretend that you didn't.)

(It's easier to pretend that his hair normally feels like that.)

 

*.*

 

His hands aren't as gentle as hers.

(So you put them on your boobs and you pretend that he is gentle.)

(Maybe because you showed him how you wanted to be touched.)

(You pretend you didn't.)

(It's easier to pretend that he knows how to touch you like she does.)

 

*.*

 

Her mouth tastes like heaven.

(You only kissed her once.)

(Maybe because you were both smashed.)

(She pretends that you didn't.)

(It's easier for her.)

 

*.*

 

Her hair is like silk.

(You remember how you tugged on it when you kissed and she made those little sounds.)

(Maybe because she actually liked it.)

(She pretends she doesn't shiver when you play with her hair now.)

(It's easier for the both of you.)

 

*.*

 

Her hands are gentle and caring.

(You want them on you all the time.)

(Maybe because they make you feel like you're burning.)

(She pretends she doesn't touch you on purpose to see your reaction now.)

(It's easier for everyone.)

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by "Fidelity" - Starsailor.


End file.
